In recent times, there have been rapid advancements in development and use of technologies such as virtual reality, augmented reality, and so forth, for presenting a simulated environment to a user. Specifically, such technologies provide the user with a feeling of complete involvement (namely, immersion) within the simulated environment by employing contemporary techniques such as stereoscopy. Therefore, such simulated environments provide the user with an enhanced perception of reality around him/her. Moreover, such simulated environments relate to fully virtual environments (namely, virtual reality) as well as real world environments including virtual objects therein (namely, augmented reality).
Typically, the user may use a specialized device, for example, such as a virtual reality device or an augmented reality device, for experiencing such simulated environments. Generally, the virtual and augmented reality devices are binocular devices having separate display optics for each eye of the user. Furthermore, such specialized devices include optical elements therein to render and project constituent images that are employed for presenting the simulated environment to the user. Examples of the virtual reality devices include, head mounted virtual reality devices, virtual reality glasses, and so forth. Furthermore, examples of the augmented reality devices include augmented reality headsets, augmented reality glasses, and so forth.
However, conventional virtual and augmented reality devices have certain limitations. Firstly, such devices are susceptible to introduction of significant chromatic aberrations and optical distortions whilst projecting the constituent images towards the eyes of the user. Such chromatic aberrations and optical distortions severely diminish quality of the user's experience of the simulated environment. Secondly, the optical elements may be arranged in a complex manner within the conventional virtual and augmented reality devices, thereby often introducing obstructions within paths of projection of the constituent images. Thirdly due to aforesaid complex arrangement of optical elements, in conventional virtual and augmented reality devices, multiple optical elements have to be adjusted to change size of the projection of images. Furthermore, changing position (namely, location) of the projection of images, in a single or multiple planes, is substantially difficult in such complex arrangements.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional virtual and augmented reality devices.